


Say that again, Stark?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [7]
Category: Earth-77105 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel What If
Genre: Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Skrulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve is asked to protect a newborn that isn't quite who he was expecting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78
Collections: Team Fluff





	Say that again, Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games - Team FLUFF! - Fill Angst: Skrulls
> 
> This is set in one of the Marvel Comic 'What If?' Universes, specifically #5, where Steve and Bucky survive the war. I made it take a minor turn ;)

“Say that again, Stark? Skrulls?” Steve marvelled as he looked down at the very green – yet still adorable – newborn he was holding in his arms.

They were alone in the Shield medical wing. He knew access had been heavily restricted when Maria Stark had been brought in, in advanced stages of labour. Howard had asked Steve if it was okay at the same time he’d told him they were expecting, since they trusted the doctors here more. Steve hadn't thought anything of it and agreed. Howard was the head of research and development, and a good friend now. Asking him was more a courtesy than truly asking for permission, even if he was Director of Shield. Now that Steve was standing in the room, he got the full picture of why Howard had wanted to bring Maria to Shield instead of any other hospital in town.

Howard rubbed a hand down his face before starting again. “I know, it all sounds pretty crazy-"

“After Red Skull, not much sounds crazy, Howard.” Steve interjected quickly. It wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting when Howard called him in to meet their son, but it wasn’t crazy by any means. Not any more.

“We landed here 50 odd years ago now, after our planet was invaded and it was no longer safe for us. We all got scattered. Erskine knew. He was the only person that knew. It helped him understand why you were so important, not just for that war, but for the future too. And now, I need your help, Steve.”

Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the baby Howard had placed in his arms not long after he’d walked in the room. He had wrapped tiny green fingers around one of his own human one and promptly fallen right back asleep, nestled snuggly against Steve’s chest.

Maria put a hand on his arm, making him look at her.

“Anthony needs you, Steve,” she told him earnestly.

Steve nodded. He looked back at Howard, seeing the brilliant man looking nervous, probably the first time Steve had seen that in him.

“Whatever you need.” Steve had no idea what made him want to keep this small creature safe and protected, but everything in him told him he had to.

“This planet gave us a home. We need you to do that for Tony if anything ever happens to us. We need to know he'll be safe. You can never tell anyone what he truly is; no one can ever know.”

“I won't, I'll keep him safe.”

Steve looked back down as he heard Maria bicker with Howard about calling their son Tony instead of using his full name. Anthony was looking up at him, big dark eyes glued on his own. The smile that had been tugging at Steve's lips returned and he felt a sense of purpose greater than he ever had since he'd become Captain America or Director of Shield. Somehow, he knew that he would do absolutely anything for Anthony.

He rubbed a finger on the small skrull's cheek. “I promise,” he whispered to Tony, knowing he would keep that promise until his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I blame Flame for the rubber ducking, my brain for truly believing Steve and Tony are meant to meet and be with each other in whatever capacity that may mean in every universe, and Gin and Wine for the rest ;)


End file.
